The present invention pertains to devices for cleaning teeth and massaging gums. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a water jet apparatus whereby a stream of water is employed to clean the teeth and massage the gums.
Devices employing a jet of water for cleaning the teeth and massaging the gums are old and well known in the arts. However, such devices are characterized as being structurally complex and hence expensive to manufacture, or, are not readily adaptable for use with present day faucets equipped with aerator appurtanences. The present device overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art in the provision of a dental massage device which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.